


Autrendous Truth :: Legend of a Warrior

by LukaThorne



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. Challenge!

Byakuya is wandering through the halls of sixth company's barracks when a hells butterfly flies up to him. He lets it land on his finger, and it delivers its message. He turns around, and walks back towards first company's barracks, and walks through the door. Only to be met by the other Captains. He ignores them, and walks to his spot next to Komamaru and a empty space where Tosen should be standing. They all hear the doors open, and go completely silent while they watch General Yamamoto walk into the room.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. I called this meeting to discuss the problem of the three Captain less companies." Yamamoto says, looking around at the gathered Captains.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but where would Captain Ukitake be?" Soi Fon asks, looking around the room for the missing Captain.  
  
"He is ill." Kyoraku says, shrugging. Everyone in the room begins to murmur about how this is an ominous sign.  
  
"Silence!" Yamamoto booms throughout the room. Everyone stops talking, and looks at him. "Enough! There is no reason for us to think this a sign when Captain Ukitake has always been ill. Now, back to the reason I called this meeting." Yamamoto glances down the two straight lines of the Captain extending out from him, and clears his voice. "I am hereby taking nominations for who should get the three positions. I expect each one of you to nominate at least one person. You are all dis-" Yamamoto's cut off when the door is suddenly thrown open. Everyone looks to see a girl in a torn shiahakusho. Byakuya sighs, and turns towards the girl.  
  
"I challenge you, Byakuya Kuchiki! Today, I shall prove that I am the superior of the two of us!" The girl yells. Hitsugaya takes a step forward.  
  
"Who is this?" Hitsugaya asks, looking at the girl.  
  
"This would be my baby sister." Byakuya says, glaring at the girl.  
  
"It's been a while, Kanashisouna Kuchiki." Yamamoto says, looking at her. An anime vein appears on the side of her face.  
  
"I challenge anyone that dares to get in my way! The only one I'm actually here to battle is my brother, though..." Kanashisouna says, looking around the room.  
  
"You couldn't choose a better time to get back from your forty year training expedition?" Byakuya asks, glaring at me with cold eyes. She draws her blade, and runs towards Byakuya.  
  
"I will beat you this time, dammit!" Kanashisouna growls. Byakuya grabs a hold of her blade, and knocks her to the ground. He puts his foot on her back to hold her down.   
  
"I don't have time for this right now! We have more important thing to do than baby-sit you!" Byakuya says. The door opens, and Renji walks into the room.  
  
"You called, Captain?" Renji asks, taking in what is happening in the room.  
  
"Take my sister to the sixth company's barracks. I'll deal with her later." Byakuya says, standing her back up. Renji grabs her, and throws her over his shoulder. He walks out of the room, shutting the door. Byakuya sighs as he turns back to Yamamoto. He bows. "I'm sorry for interrupting the meeting."   
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's not like you chose for your sister to burst into the room right then.." Yamamoto says, watching everyone.  
  
"Yeah." Byakuya says with a sigh. Yamamoto looks around the room, and sighs when he sees most of the Captains have confused looks on their faces.   
  
"For those of you that do not know, that was Captain Kuchiki's younger sister, Kanashisouna Kuchiki." Yamamoto says, looking around the room.  
  
"Where has she been for the last decade?" Hitsugaya asks, looking at Byakuya.  
  
"....."   
  
"She left to train on her own in an attempt to get stronger than me." Byakuya says with a shrug.  
  
"Why would she want to battle with you?" Soi Fon asks.  
  
"Because, in order for her to be an actual part of the noble family, she has to prove herself in battle." Byakuya explains.  
  
"That's not the way it's supposed to work!" Unohana says, outraged. 

+++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

Well, here's one of my Bleach fanfictions...this one's a little different...Just FYI

Until L8R 

->LukaThorne


	2. Pushing Byakuya

"Usually....no, but Kanashisouna went against the family rules. She was disinherited as punishment." Byakuya says with a shrug.  
  
"So, she needs to beat you in order to be reinherited?" Toshiro asks. Byakuya nods.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, enough about this, we need to get back to the meeting. Now, as I was saying, you are dismissed." Yamamoto says, pointing towards the door.   
  
"Yes sir!" All the Captains say at once. They all file out of the first's barracks, and head towards their own. As Byakuya walks back to his barracks, he is thinking about who he should nominate.  
  
 _'Let's see....I could nominate Renji...or that Ryoka....Kurosaki, hm.....'_ He gets to his room, and when he walks inside, he hears something smash, and break. He also hears Renji yelling.  
  
"Ow!! Would you stop already!" Renji shouts.  
  
"Would you get the hell out of my way already?! I have to get to my brother!!" Kanashisouna shouts.  
  
"No need, I'm right here." Byakuya says as he walks into the room. Both of them spin around in alarm when he pulls the sliding door open.  
  
"Nii-san!!" Kanashisouna yells. She looks at him, and he sees her eyes narrow.  
  
"Not tonight, little sis." Byakuya says, managing to sound tired.  
  
"Bullshit not tonight! I haven't been training for four decades just so you can push me aside like some street rat!" She growls.  
  
"You're the one that chose to go off for that amount of time." Byakuya says, staring at her. She folds her hands across her chest, and scowls at her brother.  
  
"Why is it that when I actually have the power to fight you, you completely ignore me. Before I left, you used to spend time with me?" She asks, confused and angry.  
  
"That has nothing to do with it! We have pressing matters that we have to attend to at the moment." Byakuya says, walking towards her.  
  
"Like what?" She asks.  
  
"Like....oh I don't know....that we are short three Captains at the present time?" Byakuya says in a annoyed voice.  
  
"What, did you guys have a fight between Captains that ended up going bad?" She asks, mockingly.  
  
"Of course not!" He says, angry that she had even suggested such a thing. She turns around, and looks at Renji.  
  
"And, who might you be?" She asks, glaring at him. Renji's eyebows raise.  
  
"My name is Renji Abarai from sixth division." Renji says as he stands back up straight.  
  
"What's your rank?" She asks, examining him.  
  
"Lieutenant." Renji says like its the greatest thing in the world. She looks back at her brother.  
  
"So, apparently you trust this....this....boy?" She asks, gesturing towards Renji.  
  
"I am not a boy! I'm over a hundred years old!" Renji says, astonished. She closes her eyes, and laughs. When she reopens them, she looks at Renji.  
  
"You have no idea how old I am....do you?" She asks him.  
  
"Of course not!" Renji shoots back, feeling angry. She shakes her head.  
  
"I'm over four millennia old." She says proudly. Byakuya shakes his head as he watches Renji's mouth drop open.  
  
"How can you....I mean....you don't look like you're-" He stutters. She cuts him off.  
  
"Never mind." She says waving her hand in the air, and turning back to her brother. "Now, brother, I challenge you!" She screams. Byakuya turns, and looks into her eyes.  
  
"Not tonight!" Byakuya growls. He walks away, and she lowers her head.  
  
"That was the closest I've gotten so far today!" She says with a grin.  
  
"Are you nuts?!! Are you trying to get your ass kicked or something?" Renji asks in absolute amazement that someone would actually go so far in aggravating Byakuya.  
  
"It really doesn't matter if I die. I have nothing anyway.." She says with a shrug.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Renji asks, confused once again.  
  
"You see...I was disinherited some time ago, and I've been training for a long time in hopes of challenging my brother, and restoring my place among the clan.." She explains.  
  
"I see.." Renji mutters.  
  
"No, you don't, of course, how could a kid of the Rukon district know what's going on." She mutters.  
  
"Hey! Don't assume just because I was from there, that I don't know about nobility! I did go to the academy, you know!" Renji says, taken aback. She smiles.  
  
"So, tell me. How much has he changed in my absence?" She asks, looking towards where Byakuya had left. Renji is caught off guard by the kind look on her face.  
  
"I....I don't know. I haven't been his lieutenant for that long." Renji says, looking at her.  
  
"That so?" She asks. She shakes her head, and walks forward.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Renji asks, sounding hesitant.  
  
"To bed. I know where the spare room I used to use is." She mutters tiredly.  
  
"Y....you used to stay here?" Renji stutters, surprised.  
  
"Of course! Byakuya is my brother after all!" She says, taken aback by Renji's question.  
  
"Well yeah, but...." Suddenly, a Jigokuchou flutters into the room, and over towards Kanashisouna.   
  
"It's been a while, my little friend." She holds out her hand, and the butterfly flies onto her hand. She closes her eyes as it delivers its message. As it flutters away, she opens her eyes. "Well, isn't that just great!" She growls, and draws her sword. She runs out of the building.  
  
"What the hell!" Renji yells. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

_and.....nothing....._

Until L8R 

->LukaThorne


	3. She Did....WHAT?!!

Renji sees the smoke coming off the thirteenth division's building.  
  
"Oh....shit!" Renji shouts. He runs into Byakuya's room, and trips on something. He falls to the ground with a big crash. Byakuya sits up in bed, having been woken up from all the noise.   
  
"......."   
  
"Dammit!" Renji shouts, disgusted with himself for tripping.  
  
"Renji? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Byakuya questions, sounding angry. Renji goes completely still when he realizes that he woke Byakuya up. He lowers his head.  
  
"Forgive me, Captain, but something is going on over at squad thirteen's barracks." Renji says, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Where's Kanashii?" Byakuya questions, jumping to his feet.  
  
"She took off that way." Renji says, motioning towards the building out one of the windows.  
  
"Damn her and her impatience!" Byakuya growls as he grabs his sword and Haori. He runs out of the room. When he gets to squad thirteen's barracks, he sees Kanashii kill someone. When he gets a better look, he sees a familiar face. "Good. That bastard is dead."   
  
"Who is it?" Kanashii questions, walking up next to Byakuya.  
  
"Sosuke Aizen." Byakuya looks at Kanashii. "A former Captain of fifth company." He explains when he sees the confused look on her face. Kanashii looks down at Aizen's corpse.  
  
"Really?" She questions.  
  
"Yep." Byakuya says. He turns around, only to see Renji running towards them. When Renji sees what Kanashii had done, his mouth drops open.  
  
"She......she.....she......killed.....AIZEN!!!" Renji stutters. Kanashii turns around, and looks at him like he's nuts.  
  
"Yeah.....what the hell is wrong with the two of you? Was this Aizen creep really THAT strong?" Kanashii questions, looking at the two of them with confused eyes. Both Byakuya and Renji nod. "Well, I guess I've grown stronger than I thought." She says.  
  
 _*Hm....I wonder if I could......*_  Byakuya mentally mutters. Kanashii walks up to Byakuya, and sheeths her sword.  
  
"I think I've earned a battle just for killing a rogue Captain.....and saving your other Captain's life." Kanashii says in a even tone.  
  
"I agree. You HAVE earned a battle." Byakuya says. Kanashii smiles. "I'll make you a deal, Kanashii. Battle the Captain that I choose, and I will allow you to rejoin the clan." Byakuya says.  
  
"What!" Kanashii screeches as her eyes widen in shock. "Can you do that? I mean.....it was father that made the rules, so can you just change them like that?" Kanashii asks, sounding a mixture of hopeful and suspicious.  
  
"I'm head now. I can do whatever I want." Byakuya says, standing up straight. Kanashii nods.  
  
"Okay.....which one is it?" Kanashii asks.  
  
"Nuh uh! I'm not telling you till right before the match." Byakuya says as a smile plasters itself onto his face. Kanashii sighs.  
  
"Alright...." Kanashii says, looking at the ground in defeat. Byakuya looks at Renji.  
  
"Why don't the two of you head back to my quarters. I have to discuss the match with General Yamamoto." Byakuya says, looking over his shoulder at the two of them. Renji bows.  
  
"Very well." Renji says. He walks away with Kanashii following him. Byakuya smiles, and walks towards the General's Quarters. He walks inside, and looks at the General.  
  
"What can I do for you, Byakuya?" Yamamoto questions.  
  
"I have come to nominate someone." Byakuya says. Yamamoto sits up.  
  
"Really?! Why can't this wait till the meeting?" Yamamoto questions, a little suspicious.  
  
"Because.....she might not wait long..." Byakuya says, attempting to explain. Yamamoto looks at him with curiosity.  
  
"Well? Who is it?" Yamamoto asks. Byakuya sighs.  
  
"My sister, Kanashisouna Kuchiki." Byakuya says.  
  
"And you think she could run a whole squadrant of soul reapers?" Yamamoto questions.  
  
"I'm sure she could, and she's proved how powerful she is when she saved Jushiro Ukitake a few moments ago. She also eliminated Sosuke Aizen." Byakuya says with a grin on his face. Yamamoto's eyes go wide at the news.  
  
"Is that so?" He questions. Byakuya nods. "Very well, bring her he-" Yamamoto begins, but Byakuya cuts him of.

+++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

_nada...._

Until L8R 

->LukaThorne

"No!" He says. Yamamoto looks at him, surprisedat Byakuya's sudden outburst.


	4. Kanashii's Tears

"We can not, under any circumstances tell her about the nomination. I have hold her that she's going to be fighting a different Captain for acceptance by the clan. I would like for that to be what she believes during the battle for you guys to see the whole Kanashii when she's fighting." Byakuya explains, looking at Yamamoto.  
  
"Ah. That's understandable. Well, I agree. She would be a great Captain. Now, we face the problem of...who should she fight?" Yamamoto says, running a hand over his beard.  
  
"Not me...probably not Zaraki...or Jushiro...." Byakuya says, naming off the ones that wouldn't be good in this situation.  
  
"Captain Hitsugaya shall do it." Yamamoto says, suddenly speaking up. Byakuya thinks for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Very well. When shall the battle be?" Byakuya asks, looking at Yamamoto.  
  
"Hm.....well....how about tomorrow at sunrise." Yamamoto says.   
  
"Very well. I shall inform her." Byakuya says. He leaves, and walks back to his quarters.  _*So she has to battle the genius, huh?*_ Byakuya says as a smile spreads across his face. He opens the door, only to hear two people arguing when he walks inside. "You have got to be kidding me!" Byakuya shouts, glaring in the direction of the noise. He shakes his head as he walks into the room. "Do the two of you ever not argue? That's all you've been doing since you met each other!" Byakuya shouts, glaring at the two of them. He shakes his head when he sees that the thing they were arguing about was Renji's Zanpokuto.  
  
"I'm serious! That's how you use it to the best of it's ability!" Kanashii shouts, pointing at something on the sword.  
  
"And what if he won't train me?" Renji shoots back.  
  
"You have to work that one out with your spirit. I'm sure he will if you ask him." Kanashii says. Renji sits there for a minute in thought.  
  
"Are you giving pointers?" Byakuya questions. Kanashii freezes.  
  
"Hahahahah!! No!!!" Kanashii says in a nervous voice. She dodges into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with her all of a sudden?" Renji questions, watching the door slam back into place.  
  
"She was telling you a guarded family secret." Byakuya says, smiling. "She must trust you not to abuse the knowledge. Byakuya says,turning to look at Renji.  
  
"I thought she hated me!" Renji says, eyes wide as he turns to look at his Captain.  
  
"Well, be glad, cuz you're currently the only one she has ever told about that secret....come to think of it, I didn't even know she knew about the secret." Byakuya says, thinking if he'd ever heard her mention it to him.  
  
"So, she knows stuff that she's not supposed to?" Renji asks, trying to understand what his Captain meant by that. Byakuya smiles.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not surprised. As kids, we used to get in a lot of trouble." Byakuya says, remember one of the times.  
  
"You......got into trouble!! Wow!" Renji says, speechless at the prospect of Byakuya breaking rules. Byakuya merely looks at him.  
  
"Enough about this. I must tell her about the battle." Byakuya says as he walks into the kitchen, only to see Kanashii pealing a potato. "I just spoke with General Yamamoto." Byakuya says, and watches as Kanashii jumps to her feet.

"And?!!" Kanashii says, excited to hear it. Byakuya laughs.  
  
"So impatient, you are!" Byakuya says with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Quit stalling and tell me!!" Kanashii shouts, glaring at Byakuya for stalling  
  
"Fine, tomorrow at sunrise, you will be battling against the Captain of 10th company." Byakuya says in a completely even voice. Kanashii looks confused for a moment.  
  
"And who might that be?" Kanashii asks when she fails to remember who exactly that Captain is.  
  
"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Byakuya says. Kanashii's eyes widen.  
  
"Is he strong?" Kanashii asks, growing excited. Byakuya nods, and a smile spreads across Kanashii's face. "I shall prove myself by beating this Toshiro Hitsugaya and regaining my place within the clan!" Kanashii says in voice used for making vows. Byakuya goes to walk out of the kitchen, but stops when he hears Kanashii's voice.  
  
"Hey, big brother?" Kanashii asks.  
  
"Hm?" Byakuya questions, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Did you ever blame me for what happened?" Kanashii asks in a sad voice.  
  
"No. I blame our father." Byakuya says, turning around to look at Kanashii, only to see tears falling down her face.  
  
"Thank you, big brother." Kanashii says in a soft voice. Byakuya nods, and walks out of the room.  
  
"So, what happened?" Renji questions when Byakuya walks into the living room type room. Byakuya turns to look at the young Abarai.

+++++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

_eh...._

Until L8R

->LukaThorne


	5. Kanashii VS Toshiro

"Our mother was killed by a hollow, and all because my father wouldn't let me go to take over Kanashii's guard time when she was sick." Byakuya explains. Renji's eyes widen.  
  
"That's why she was kicked out of the clan?" Renji questions, sounding surprised, and watches as Byakuya nods. "I can't believe her own father would do that to her!" Renji says, outraged.  
  
"Yeah well...our father was never the most lenient man." Byakuya says, sounding completely neutral. He walks by Renji, and heads towards the Hitsugaya genius' place.   
  
"Come on in." A female voice says from within. Byakuya walks into the room, and looks to see the 10th division's leiutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. When she sees him, she smiles. "Pleasure. I am sorry to say that my Captain is currently dealing with the lieutenants of squads 3 & 5." Rangiku says.  
  
"That's fine. I came to tell him that he is scheduled to test someone in battle." Byakuya says.  
  
"When?" A male voice says from behind him. He turns around, and looks at Toshiro as he walks over to his desk. "Thank you for watching things while I was gone, Rangiku." Toshiro says.   
  
"No problem, Captain. I shall retire for the night now that you're back?" Rangiku asks.  
  
"Yes." Toshiro says, making a dismissal gesture with his hand. Rangiku stands up, and walks out of the Captain's quarters.  
  
"So, what was wrong with the lieutenants of 3 and 5?" Byakuya asks, focusing his attention back on the silver haired Captain.  
  
"They are currently in one of the holding cells. They tried to kill each other." Toshiro says with a sigh as he looks out his window. Byakuya nods. "So, why did you come to see me? I heard you say something about battling someone?" Toshiro says, looking back at Byakuya.  
  
"Yes. General Yamamoto has decided that you will be the one to test a candidate for the position of Captain." Byakuya says in an indifferent voice.  
  
"Who is it?" Toshiro asks with a sigh.  
  
"Kanashisouna Kuchiki." Byakuya says, looking into Toshiro's eyes.   
  
"Hm....your little sister, huh?" Toshiro questions, sounding deep in thought.  
  
"Yes." Byakuya says. Toshiro sits there for a moment before looking at Byakuya.  
  
"Any particular reason that he chose me?" Toshiro asks, sounding suspicious.  
  
"He trusts you to go just far enough, and to hold your own against her." Byakuya explains. Toshiro's silent once again.  
  
"When?" Toshiro asks.  
  
"Sunrise." Byakuya says in a serious voice.  
  
"TOMORROW!!" Toshiro shouts, standing up from his chair.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow." Byakuya says, looking at the young Captain in confusion.  
  
"Very well. I shall test your little sister for the position of Captain." Toshiro says very formally.  
  
"Very well." Byakuya says as he walks towards the door. "One more thing." Byakuya says, stopping in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah?" Toshiro asks, sounding tired.  
  
"You are not to tell her why you're battling her...AT ALL during the battle. She thinks that it's to earn acceptance into our clan." Byakuya says as he walks out the door.  
  
"Very well." Toshiro says. Byakuya walks back to his quarters.  
  
Morning comes, and everyone is gathered in a line to the side of the supposed battlefield. Kanashii is standing in the center of the battlefield.  
  
 _*Why the hell are all the Captains here for a simple clan acceptance battle!?*_  Kanashii wonders as she looks around at the group of people. She sighs, and looks forward.  _*It's probably my brother's doing.*_  She says with a hint of anger in her voice. She turns her head when she sees someone step out of the crowd. When she looks, she's surprised to see the shortest Captain. "Damn you, brother!" Kanashii shouts, glancing around to see where her brother is exactly.  
  
"Just battle, and do your best." Byakuya says as he also steps forward. Kanashii blows her bangs out of her face.  
  
"All right. Let's get this over with." Kanashii says, sounding bored. She draws her Zanpokuto, and runs at Toshiro. He does the same.  
  
Five hours go by, and they're still battling. They look pretty much even.   
  
Meanwhile, Yamamoto is watching the battle with intrigued eyes.  
  
"She has talent." Yamamoto says, watching as Kanashii dodges another one of Toshiro's attacks.  
  
"Indeed. So, does she pass?" Komamaru asks, eyes never leaving the battle.  
  
"Lets see." Yamamoto says. They watch the battle end with both of them on the ground, panting.  
  
"Good...battle. You're not too bad." Kanashii says, a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Right back at...yuh." Toshiro says as he stands up, and walks towards Yamamoto. "I should say, she's very talented." He says, looking at Yamamoto. Yamamoto nods, and looks at Kanashii.  
  
"Miss Kuchiki." Yamamoto says in a booming voice. Knaashii looks at him.  
  
"Yes, sir?" She asks, unsure.

++++++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

 _sigh...._ well gotta say...this is one of the most BORING chapters to this one....might redo it at some point.....

Until L8R 

->LukaThorne


	6. Captain of Squad....Three?

"Come to my quarters in half an hour." Yamamoto commands, looking into Kanashii's eyes. She looks at him, confused.  
  
"All right." She says reluctantly. Yamamoto nods, and walks away. Byakuya walks up to her soon after.  
  
"Congratulations!!" Byakuya says, grinning. Kanashii smiles.  
  
"Am I part of the clan again?" Kanashii asks, full of hope. Byakuya nods, and Kanashii runs up to him. She hugs him around the waist according to the size difference between the two of them. "Thank you....brother." Kanashii says as she lets go, and turns around. "I suppose I should go change my shihakushou before I have to go meet with the General Yamamoto." Byakuya nods.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then." Byakuya says with a smile on his face. With that, he walks away. Kanashii watches him go.  
  
"That was sure strange..." Kanashii mutters. She shrugs her shoulders, and walks off towards her room in the squad six's barracks.   
  
When she gets there, she walks inside, sighs, and falls back onto her bed. She falls asleep in a matter of moments, and doesn't wake up until she hears a voice outside the door.  
  
"Kanashii? Are you still in there?" The voice asks. Kanashii wakes up with a jolt.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. What time is it?" Kanashii says in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Well, you have to be at General Yamamoto's quarters in 15 minutes." The voice says in a whatever voice.  
  
"FUCK!!" Kanashii shouts as she jumps up, and runs to change. She then flings the door open, and runs past the person standing in the hallway.  
  
"You better hurry." Renji shouts after her.  
  
"Thanks, Abarai!" Kanashii shouts back. She runs to the 1st division's barracks, and throws the door open.   
  
"So glad you could join us!" Yamamoto says, looking at her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Kanashii says as she stands up straight. She looks around the room, and sees all the Captains gathered. "Um.....General Yamamoto...what's this all about?" Kanashii asks, starting to get worried. He looks at her, and sighs.  
  
"We deceived you." Yamamoto says as though it's no big deal. She looks at him in confusion for a moment before her expression turns to one of anger.  
  
"So that battle had nothing to do with me rejoining my clan?" She questions, seeing red.  
  
"Wait! Let me rephrase that. We only told you part of the truth." Yamamoto says, looking at Kanashii's expression.  
  
"Then enlighten me-" Kanashii says as she folds her arms in front of her chest. "As to what the  **whole**  truth is." She says.  
  
"You were being put through a test to decide if you were worthy enough to be called a Captain of the 13 Court Guard." Yamamoto says, and watches as Kanashii's eyes go wide.  
  
"And tell me. What was your conclusion?" Kanashii asks, dreading the answer.  
  
"We have decided to name you the new Captain of squad 3." Yamamoto says, sounding happy. Kanashii turns around, and right before she could dodge out the door, Byakuya grabs her by the shoulder.  
  
"I suggest you don't disgrace the clan by running away." Byakuya says in a stern voice as he stares down at Kanashii.  
  
"Damn you! You've been planning this all along!" Kanashii says, practically spitting venom at him.  
  
"Actually, believe it or not. I didn't think about it until you saved Captain Ukitake." Byakuya says with a shrug. Kanashii shakes her head, and turns back around to face all the Captains.  
  
"I would be honored to join your rank." Kanashii says, bowing her head slightly. She looks up at Yamamoto to see him smiling. "So....what comes next?" Kanashii asks, looking at Byakuya. He throws her a white coat. She catches it off reflex.   
  
" **This**  will be your Haori. You are to wear it at all times." Yamamoto says in a stern voice. Kanashii nods. "Your new barracks are in the heart of the 3rd station. You may decorate it however you want. Your lieutenant is Izuru Kira. He will help you get through your daily schedule until you get used to it." Yamamoto says.  
  
"Very well." Kanashii says, bowing to Yamamoto. She yawns. "Well, I am going to stay in the 6th division's guest room for the night. I shall start my new life tomorrow." Kanashii says, yawning again. Yamamoto nods.  
  
"Very well." He says. Kanashii walks out of the room with her hand in the air.  
  
"See you all later." She says as she walks off towards her brother's barracks. " **I am going to kill you for this, brother!** " Kanashii mutters under her breath as she walks away from 1st division's barracks.

++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

welllllllll....here's the last chapter of this one....ended on kinda a cliffy...sorry for that...

Until NXT time!!

->LukaThorne


End file.
